Texting
by Alluzion
Summary: Arthur's trying to get some shut eye when his phone buzzes. What does Alfred want at midnight? Fluffy/Human names used. No Flames!


A/N This is my first fic being posted here, I hope you all enjoy! This story is based off something that actually happened to me recently...

Pairing: UsUk

Warnings: human names used, slight cheesiness and fluffiness, possible grammar and spelling mistakes. Written in at least 30 min.

_Text  
_

* * *

The room was silent, with the occasional soft breathing of the one in the bed. It was the middle of the night in London. Arthur had arrived home a few hours ago from a long day at work.

Now, as the night went on, the silence was disturbed by a loud ring from a phone, disturbing Arthur as well.

"What the bloody hell?" Arthur groggily sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. Looking around the dimly lit room, searching his nightstand for his cell phone.

_Hey iggy! :D _Was what was on the screen of his cell phone. He only knew one person who would text him something like that.

_Don't call me that, and do you know how late it is here?_ He replied annoyed.

_Haha yep! So, what you doin?_

Was this guy for real? _Alfred, it's 12:30 over here, what do you think I'm doing?_

_Well I'm playing Halo now._

_Did I bloody ask?_

_You didn't answer my question so I'm just gonna keep on talkin._

I rolled my eyes. Typical American.

_Anyways, so I'm gonna be heading to your place tomorrow for the meeting, just so you know ;-)_

_So now you tell me..._

_Yep! :D_

I sighed out loud at this. Leave it to Alfred to tell me the day before so I can't prepare for him.

_So iggy_

_Don't call me that!_

_You never told me who you liked when I asked you that one time._

I thought long and hard about that, but I cant remember him ever asking me that. _I don't recall you ever asking that. _

_It was a few weeks ago at that meeting in Japan, it might have been France who asked._

Now that rang a bell. France was still pestering him to get it out of him. Bloody frog... _Hmmm... Can't think of a good enough reason to tell you._

_You really need a reason? How about you can trust me?_

I glared at the screen when he said that. Like I would trust him. _Trust you huh? I don't think it'll make much of a difference if I tell you..._

_Ok. I'm getting to the point where I could probably guess._

What was he playing at? If he could guess, then bloody guess!_ Then guess._

_Yeah, but I don't want to be totally off so give me a small hint._

A hint? What could he say that won't give him away but be satisfactory to Alfred? _A hint? Well, the person is what one would consider close to me. _He nodded in approval. There were plenty of countries that could fit that definition.

_Ok, well, I can think of at least 3 people. Maybe France, Japan, and me. Are any of those the right answer? _

He just stare in shock at the screen for a few moments. Was this the same Alfred? He was a lot more observant then anyone gave him credit for. _Okay... Well, defiantly not that frog! Get that out of your bloody mind now! Anyway, I could ask you the same thing, who do you like?_

_Haha, no I get it. I wouldn't trust me. But you never said if I got one of them right so you have to answer that question before I answer yours._

How is he smart all of a sudden. This was not the same Alfred he had known all this time. _Fine, you did, okay?_

_Yes! :D I'm just gonna go out on a wild guess and say its me, and to answer your question, I wouldn't say I like anybodybut I do have a small crush on somebody :)_

Arthur was way past the nervous stage. He was now pretty much scared. He had developed feelings for the American a few years ago, but never worked up the nerve to tell him. And here was Alfred, totally oblivious to what he was saying. If he knew that he liked him, then why was he saying he didn't like him back?

_Am I right?_

_If it makes you feel any better, then yes. _Arthur was now on the verge of tears. He said it. He said he liked him and that was that. _Sorry._

_What are you apologizing for?_

_I'm sorry for being stubborn and snappy. But we are friends, Alfred, and I think more then I should. _

_Hey, it's ok! I understand why and it's perfectly fine. If it makes you feel any better I forgive you. Also, just to let you know, the person I said I have a small crush on is you._

Arthur was gaping again, he almost drop the phone. Alfred liked- no. There was no possible way he did. He was just messing with him. _Well what an interesting turn of events. Did you plan this or make it up as you went? Or your just messing with me._

_Well, I wanted to ask but I could have guessed the answer anyway just cause I could tell. So you could say I was messing with you to get you to explain it yourself. But no I really do have a crush on you if that's what you man by messing with you :)_

That git knew the whole time! He was going to get it- wait, Alfred is coming to his house later!

_Well, I've gotta hit the hay. Gotta wake up early to catch my flight! C yah tomorrow Artie! :D_

Arthur sighed with a small smile on his lips. He felt like a teenaged girl at that moment, with her first crush. There was one thing Arthur knew before he too went to bed, today was going to be interesting. _Night, Alfred._

* * *

A/N Well, that's that! It's kinda short and fluffy ;-) And yeah, a lot of what was said came from a real conversation between my friend and I. Yes this was like two weeks ago and no we are not dating...

Haha, so yep! That's about it! R&R please!

-CapnKirk


End file.
